The Clash of Zelda and Broken Sky
by Nausicaa7
Summary: Some Zelda characters get stranded in the Dominions. How will they get back? A Zelda and Broken Sky crossover.


The Clash of Zelda and Broken Sky  
  
This fanfic was not written by me, Yami Maggie, it was written by my friend, Jayne, and proofread by me. Ok Whist, do the disclaimer for us.  
  
Whist: Aww ok. The authors do not own Broken Sky or Zelda or anything like that, so don't sue them, and if you do, remember I'm not a good person to have as an enemy.....  
  
Yami Maggie: Oh don't listen to him. He wouldn't kill anyone would you Whist... (flirts with him...)  
  
Whist: (Possessed voice) No, whatever you say...  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok on with the fic. (And Whist, whats with quoting from the book while your doing the disclaimer?)  
  
Whist: That was a quote?  
  
Yami Maggie: Yeah, book 3?  
  
Whist: Huh?  
  
Yami Maggie: Yeah? Book 3, pg.6, para. 4, "But if you're lying about this, just remember... I'm not a good person to have as an enemy." Remember?  
  
Whist: No,  
  
Yami Maggie: You idiot....  
  
Whist: Oh THAT quote... whoops sorry...  
  
Yami Maggie: -_- Oh well on with the fic...  
  
(From now on is my friends fanfic)  
  
Now  
  
Ok this fanfic is unusual so if you get freaked out then keep on reading. You have been warned.  
  
Ryushi: Come on Kia its not that scary, just come on ok? Kia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what the hell was that, Ryushi HELP!  
  
(Ryushi runs to his sisters aid to find out she only wanted him to fight her.)  
  
Ryushi: Kia we don't have time remember we saw tht big light and we have to go and see what it was or we might all die.....  
  
Kia: Oh alright Ryushi but if it turns out to be nothing then we have to fight...ok?  
  
Ryushi: Alright but remember if it is something and you say it is nothing then I will never bring you on a trip again ok?  
  
(All of a sudden they hear a high pitched squeal, Ryushi and Kia run to where they thought it was coming from to find Blink growling at a woman whom is dressed funny, Zelda.)  
  
Whist: Blink doesn't like her smell.  
  
Ryushi: (Falling in love with Zelda) Well call him off and she can tell us where she is from.  
  
Whist: (Thinks for a second, says nothing)  
  
(Blink backs off and Zelda falls to her hands and knees)  
  
Zelda: (Letting out a breath of air) Well I have no idea how I got here and I am from Hyrule, I am the princess of Hyrule.  
  
(All of a sudden they hear a "Stand Back" then Link comes tearing out of the forest, with his sword drawn. Kia grabs her weapon and gets ready to fight but Zelda tells her to stop.)  
  
Link: (Trembling at the sight of Blink) Zelda are you ok? I was so worried ......  
  
Kia: Who are you? We know who she is but not you?  
  
Ryushi: Wait I have heard of Hyrule. Its just south of here, but wait, how did you get here?  
  
Link: Boat, and by the way I'm Link, Hero Of Hyrule and Zelda loves me for it  
  
(All of a sudden Ryushi thinks that he will go to Hyrule and save it too and gets jealous of Link)  
  
Calica: Hey whats this a party, (grabs Ryushi's sword and Ryushi gets red in the face) And by the way Zelda whoever you are Ryushi is in love with you.....  
  
Ryushi: CALICA I could have told her myself now you are going to get it......  
  
Zelda: (Turning red in the face) Well I like him to so what?  
  
Link: WHAT? Well how about I say that I am in love with ..........Kia...  
  
Kia: (Turning red) What? I am never going out with anyone ever again! I MISS TY!!! (Runs to Ryushi and cries all over the front of his shirt.)  
  
Ryushi: Get over him already, Link is far better than he is now......oooopps.....  
  
Kia: RYUSHI!!! (Makes a cage of hard packed dirt come up and surround him by using her spirit stones.)  
  
Link: Well if you don't feel like you love me than thats ok. (Starts to pout)  
  
Zelda: Shut Up Link......!!!!  
  
(Jedda walks in)  
  
Jedda: WHAT? You don't love me Kia?  
  
Kia: Oh wait a minute I forgot I DO love you!  
  
Jedda: But I thought you said you would Never go out with anyone ever again?  
  
Kia: But I didn't mean it.  
  
Link: You didn't did you?  
  
Kia: I will only go out with you Jedda  
  
Ryushi: YUK!  
  
Jedda: (Relieved) Ok Kia (walks away) YES!!!!!  
  
Zelda: So Ryushi why did you want to know where I was from?  
  
Ryushi: I don't know I thought you looked familiar, thats all.  
  
Calica: HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Zelda: (In a whisper) We'll just see about that....  
  
Calica: What did you just say?  
  
Zelda: (Innocently) Nothing Ryushi: OK girls stop fighting over me, ok?  
  
Zelda and Calica: (At the same time) Ok Ryushi!!!  
  
Whist: Hey are we goin' or not because Blink is gettin' tired.  
  
(All of a sudden they hear the laughter of Ganondork, Ganondorf)  
  
Zelda: Link, get rid of him now!!!!  
  
Ryushi: Zelda who is he?  
  
Zelda: He is the guy that tried to take over Hyrule when Link saved everyone, you have to help us Ryushi....  
  
Ryushi: Kia get ready to fight this guy's bad news......  
  
Link: I can take care of this creep.....  
  
Kia: Hey kid, we are going to help you whether you like it or not...  
  
Link: Ok but he is tricky so watch your back  
  
Ganondorf: Link, Zelda, you are very stupid to hide here, this place is to easy to find and you will never return to Hyrule now because there is no way out for you or any of your pathetic friends, HYRULE IS MINE NOW, HAHAHAHAHA......  
  
(Ganondorf disappears in a cloud of smoke and Zelda starts to worry about Hyrule and all who live in it, and now she and Link have to find a way back....)  
  
Ryushi: Hey we can build you another boat and try to sail back....  
  
Kia: Ryushi have you looked out into the water yet it is full of creatures..  
  
Whist: What are you stupid? We can take em'.....  
  
Link: Yeah or at least we can try...  
  
Kia: And with what weapons can we take em' with?  
  
Link: I have the weapons I came with.....they might work..  
  
Ryushi: And Kia and I can use our weapons easy.....  
  
(A few days pass and the boat is finished and they set out and within a few days they were in Hyrule and nothing has changed......Yet)  
  
Zelda: I thought we would have a more difficult time going across the seas like the last time me and Link sailed....  
  
Ryushi: Wow your kingdom is beautiful...... I mean its cool...  
  
Whist: This place aint nothin'  
  
Zelda: Thanks a lot Whist I do own this place you know....  
  
Blink: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Link: What is it boy?  
  
Whist: He see's someone in the shadows by that forest place......he dosen't like the smell....  
  
Blink: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Whist: Quiet now boy everythin's ok now.......  
  
Link: Lets go see what it is ok?  
  
Ryushi: No I will go see what it is and you, Mr. HERO, can stay here...  
  
Zelda: Ryushi I want Link to follow you just to make sure eveything is ok because Link fought everything in this valley and he knows all of the creatures, let him follow? Please?  
  
Ryushi: But... but.....but....... oh alright...  
  
(Ryushi starts out and trips over a plant and Link goes on without him because Ryushi was holding Link up and Link wanted to find out what it was)  
  
Zelda: Ryushi are you ok?  
  
Ryushi: I am fine I just tripped is all...  
  
Kia: (Whispers to herself) What a moron!!!  
  
Ryushi: KIA, YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!  
  
(Kia grabs her bo staff and runs at Ryushi and Ryushi screams for his life....)  
  
Kia: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE WHY WONT YOU DIE!!!  
  
Ooops end of chapter guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to see if Kia kills Ryushi or not... 


End file.
